Surprise!
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: Shela has noticed some strangs behavior from her new family and even with all the clues she doesn't know what's going on.


It was late at night and most of the guys and Master Splinter had gone to bed for the night. Except Leo, Donny and me.

"Don it looks great, you've really out done your self with this." Leo said clearly imprested.

"Thanks Leo."

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Leo whispered suddenly to Don.

"I don't think so, she's still kind of closed and she's still adjusting to living with us. So we might be abele to get very thing in place before she notices." Don replayed.

Both of them were currently in Don's lab, huddled together looking at something on the table in front of them. Seaming to be working out details to some plan that seamed to concern me in some way. I stood by the door trying to see what it was that they were looking at but trying to keep my presence unknown to them. Suddenly Leo straitened and seamed to turn so I left the door and quietly hid in a nock that was not to far away.

"Well see you in the morning." I heard Leo say as he left the lab. He was just about to spring up the wall to his room when Don came out.

"You better check that Shela's in her room, we don't won't her to be sneaking around and find the stash." he whispered as he seamed to look around to see if I was indeed near by. I kept still and held my breath.

"Don't you think that's a little excessive?" Leo asked him.

Don scratched the back of his head. "Ya maybe your right. Night Leo." with that Don disappeared in his lab, closing the door behind him, and Leo to his room.

After waiting a minuet longer I stopped holding my breath and creped to my room, quietly closing the door behind me. "If they think I haven't noticed their off behaviour then their defiantly mistaken." I said to my self as I passed around my room.

"Ok Shela think, go over all the details, put the peaces together and you'll figure out what's going on." I said out load to my self.

"Ok it started a week a go when April came over with a bunch of strange packages that weren't the usual food parceled or mail. Then there was Casey and Raph trying to hide the large amount of parts and tools in his room. There was also yesterday when I tried to get on April's computer to look at a college web sit when she seamed to freaked and cut me off, braking her computer in the process. Which led to me discovering that Leo and Don working on something? What could it all mean?"

I passed a bit more but stopped when I tripped on the cloths I had all over the floor and nearly fell head first into my desk. I was abele to stop my self but by planting my hand on the peace of cardboard I was using as a painting pallet.

"Ah crap, just great, and just right after I got that colour consistently just right. This sucks." I nearly shouted as I grabbed a rage and started to clean off my hand, muttering under my breath the whole time.

I had just finished when there was a knock on my door and Mikey stuck his head in.

"Hey sis, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much, just getting frustrated, tripping on crap on my floor, and covering my hand in a paint mixture when I stopped my self from hitting my desk. And by the way wait for an answer before you stick your head in here, I'm not one of the guys." I snapped this last bit, frustrated and ready to heart the nears living person. Who at this time was him.

"Oh ah sorry about that. I was just wondering if you would like to come shopping with me tomorrow for Master Splinters Christmas present?" he asked as he cowered behind the door clearly picking up on my anger.

I couldn't't help but stare at him. "You do know that Christmas is over 2 month's away right?" I asked him.

"I know but I saw the perfect thing for him and I wonted to get it now before the store sells out or one of the others get it for him. So will you come?" he sounded so young and needy as he said this last bit.

"Alright Mikey I'll help you. What time did you won't to go?" I asked.

"How about around 2 o'clock in the afternoon?"

"Ya sure but aren't you worried about someone spotting you?" I asked as I picked a few things up and put them were they belonged.

"Nope. Goodnight." With that he closed the door.

Soon after that I went to bed, still contemplating what was going on with everyone, but all to soon sleep toke over. I seamed like no time had passed when the nightmare happened.

I was in a dark space that I knew all to well, man made lighting sparked all around me. I was trifled. Bolt barley missed my head but it blinded me.

My eyes soon cleared and I found that I was back in the core, in the glass room were my parents had died. I looked at their bloated forms sadly, knowing that they were dead. When all the sudden their body's started to swell and grow in size until they filled the nitre room. I soon found my self backed into a comer and felt someone's hands on my shoulders. Looking up I saw Dick Olster's face as he grind down at me.

It was about then that his seasoned head papered over us both right before opening it's mouth and went to chomp on my own head. I screamed then.

"Shela wake! Come on Flash Hopper you need to wake up."

I opened my eyes and all I saw was a dark shape over me as he held my shoulders in a tight grip. I immediately tried to throw him off.

"Shela calm down it's me Raph." he said as he some how turned on the light and kept a hold on me.

The moment I saw his face and got a look at my surroundings I stopped fighting him and started to cry. He immediately pulled me into his arms and held me until I got my self under control. The whole time he stroked my hair and said conferring words to me.

When I finally had calmed down enough to let him go I found that not only was he in my room but the others had come as well.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to wake everyone up." I said in no more then a whisper. I found that my throat was extremely dry. Leo saw this and left the room. He soon returned with a cup of water, Raph had to help me hold the cup when I toke it from Leo and nearly dropped it.

"Thanks." I said when I was done and let him take it away.

"It sounded really bad this time. You won't to talk about it?" Don asked. I shock my head as I pushed my hair out of my face. I realised then that I was socked in sweat, as were my sheets.

"I need a cold shower and what time is it?" I asked as I shakily got out of bed and started to gather the things I would need.

"It's 3 in the morning."

I gowned then, now feeling really bad about waking then because of another stupid nightmare. "Go back to bed guys, I'll just clean up, read a little then try to go back to sleep. There's no need for all of us to be sleep deprived." I said as I made my way pass them on my way to the bathroom.

"You sure Sis?" Mikey asked.

"Ya I'm sure. Night." I quickly closed the door behind my and locked it as a way to avoided their concerned looks.

I didn't stay in the shower long, just enough to rinse off the sweat. I was soon heading back to my room and was happy to see no one had stayed around to see my back to bed. So I detoured and quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and a granola bar. When I entered my room I discovered that not everyone had gone back to bed as I had originally thought.

"You know you're never going to stop having these nightmares if you keep them to your self." Raph said as he sat in my desk chair, looking like his usual stubborn self.

"Raph I really don't won't to hear it. I'm simply going to relax then try to go back to sleep." I said. I walked past him, put things away and was just about to clime into bed when I noticed that someone had changed my sheet.

"I figured that you would like to sleep in sheets that weren't soaked through. Get some sleep ok, your going to need it." Raph said as he got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. His last comment left me wondering once again about what they had going on, but I was to tried to worry about it.

….

I slept late the next day but I was still up a couple of hours before I left with Mikey to go and get his gift for Master Splinter down in China Town. When I look back at it now I should have know something was up, instead of getting angry.

"Mikey this id the 11th store we've been to, I 'm not usually one for complaining but it's almost six and I'm getting pretty hungry." I said to him as we walked around the small shop. We had gone through a lot of the older almost empty stores; the problem I was seeing was that they all seemed to hold the same old junk.

"Ya grease your right, just one more look around it's bound to be here." he said as he disappeared be hind a book shelf. I walked aver to were the store owner was and looked at his glass display, I didn't expect to find what I did.

"Excuses me sir is that dragon statue made of pure emerald jade?" I asked as I bent over the glass trying to get a good at it. He smiled at me as he kindly opened the case a pulled it out so I could get a good look at it. It was only less than 2 feet tall, and was beautifully crafted. It was Chinese stile that seamed to curled around it's self as it held a crystal ball in it's jaws, and it eyes looked to be amber.

"You have a good eye miss that is a one of a kind, carved by my great grandfather after he had settled in America. For you I have special price." the shop owner said looking excited. I gave him wiry look as I gently picked it up and gave it a close look. After a few moments I put it back.

"Well there no doughting the craftsmanship but I'm afraid I don't have any money. I just came to help my brother, but thank you for letting me get a closer look at it." I said as I recently walked a way from it and went to find Mikey.

"Have you found what you're looking for yet?' I asked.

"Actually I think I have what do you think?" he said as he held up a leather bound book with the title printed in gold lettering the Art of War.

"You got to be kidding me that's was your great gift idea and old copy of a book he already has?' I he nodded clearly happy with him self. I growled at him as I shock my head and stormed out of the shop. I had only made it two blocks before he caught up to me.

"Come on Shela it's a great gift, it's a first English addition. I was trying to find an old chinless one but that should work." he said as he fell into step with me, as he readjusted his packs straps.

"Look I don't think it's a bad idea, it's just that that you dragged me all over china town for nearly 4 hours for a Christmas gift and its only October." I was close to shouting by this point as I found the nearest man hole and tried to lift the cover. He quietly helped me and didn't say a word as we headed down.

We were almost home when I realised that he had been to quiet the whole time which wasn't like him at all. I turned and looked at him and realised that he wasn't behind me.

"Ah crap. Mikey were did you go, Look I'm sorry about what I said it really is a good idea, I was just letting my temper get the better of me. Mikey? I waited a minuet for a response from him but nothing came. I heaved a sigh and continued back to the lair figuring that he had gone a different rout in a means of avoiding me.

"I'll have to pick up some of his favourite comics to make it up to him." I said then stopped when I realised my folly. "If I ever get any money."

I soon reached the secret door to the lair, opened it and instead of seeing anyone or anything, all I saw was dark.

"Don must have blown a barker again. Don, Leo?" I called out as I cautiously walked inside and nearly jumped out of my skin when the door closed behind me.

"Ok Guys if this revenge for something I did, well other then act like a jerk to Mickey just recently, but I'm sorry about that." I said trying to be ready for any sort of attack. Then suddenly the lights went on, temporally blinding me.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Shela."

I was shocked behind belief as the others came over and gave me hugs and toke a look at what they had done to the lair. It appeared that during the hours Mikey and I had been gone they had decorated the place for a birthday party, my birthday day party.

I felt my legs go week as the realisation of what was going on hit me. Leo was the first to see this and caught me.

"You ok?" he asked as he helped me to a chair.

"Ya, I just can't believe that I forgot." I said as I tried to keep impending tears at bay.

"Hey take it easy." Leo said.

"No it's ok Leo, you guys just -surprised me." I said. I laughed a little.

"Well that is the general idea of a surprise party, but come on lets eat. April made your favourite, spaghetti and meat balls." Raph said as he and the others all toke their seats.

The rest of the night was a blast, we had dinner played a few games and eventually got around to opening presents. Leo got me a couple of books on sketches and painting tips, April and Casey got me a bunch of painting supplies and a . I was over whelmed by what don had for me, he had made a Glave out of a metal that was collapsible and was a good way to direct my lighting a bilets. As we found but when I gave it a try and accidentally made a hole in the wall.

"Oh mine next, mine next." Mikey said as he fished a box out of his pack and gave it to me, but before I opened it I put it down and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry I got angry at you." I said, I was happy when he gave me a squeeze.

"Your forgiven sis, now open it already." he said as he pushed the box at me with a big grin on his face. I smiled back as I picked up the box and opened it. I immediately started to laugh. In side was the dragon squelcher I had looked at the shop.

"Thanks Mikey."

"Your welcome. Now I think there's one more gift from Raph and Casey." he said as he toke me by the hand and lead me to the part of the lair we used as a garage. I was shocked to see a beautiful silver and black motorcycle, with a matching helmet.

"Mine?" I asked.

"All your's, after getting your licences," Casey said.

"My licences? I don't even have my birth certificate." I said looking at him shocked.

"Well that's the funny thing." April said. "I remembered that you had said that you were wonting to get a job and help out. So I toke it upon my self to get the information you would need to get a work visa or to become an American citizen. That's what brought this all about when I realised when you're Birthday. Your Information is in the mail by the way."

I didn't know what to say to them as I felt tears in my eyes and this time I let them fall. I wiped them away as I hugged her and the others. "You guys are the best friends ever." I said as I went to get a closer look at my new ride. I heard them laugh as they left.

"Did you suspect anything?"

I looked up from my bike and saw Raph smirking at me.

"I knew something was up but I didn't know for sure. Thanks for the ride Raph; I can't wait to ride it." I said. I heard him come closer as I tried on the Helmet. After we were sure that it fit he toke it from my hands and put it down.

"I do have one last gift for you but I wonted to do in privet." he said as he pulled out a velvet box. I tenderly toke it and opened it. In side was a set of diamond studded earrings.

"Oh Raph thank you." I said looking up at him and suddenly realised that he was really close to me. I caught my breath. We stared at each other a he reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. Then he lead forwarded and pressed his lips to mine.

I didn't know at first what to do séance I had never been kissed before but I simply just relaxed and leaned into him. He rapped an arm around my waist then cradled my neck deepening the kiss. All to soon we had to come up for air.

"Happy Birthday." he whispered as he smiled at me. I happily returned the smile.

…..


End file.
